1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method of controlling an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an electronic device capable of being operated by switching of a power supply source between an external power supply and a built-in battery. Moreover, there is known a structure which is operated by preferentially accepting supply of power from the external power supply when the external power supply and the built-in battery are connected to each other in the electronic device (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-221470).